Cómo molestar a Alice Cullen
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: He aquí otra pequeña lista para divertirnos un poco con nuestros vampiros. Esta vez le toca a Alice... ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, blah, blah…

**Summary:** He aquí otra pequeña lista para divertirnos un poco con nuestros vampiros. Esta vez le toca a Alice... ONE SHOT.

* * *

**Cómo molestar a Alice Cullen**

1) Usa ropa de segunda mano cada vez que puedas.

2) Dile que si midiera algunos centímetros menos podría ser un pigmeo.

3) Toma el porsche de Alice y cuando te acuse de haberte visto, dile que debió haber sido algún otro.

4) Sostén sus tarjetas de crédito bien alto y dile, "Salta por ellas!"

5) Haz planes para una fiesta en tu cabeza, para la cual Alice no está invitada.

6) Vé al centro comercial y abandónala en la sección de zapatos.

7) Dile a Jasper que si no toma el control en su matrimonio, terminará siendo un reprimido sexual.

8) Cambia de opinión 1000 veces al día.

9) Invita a la manada a pasar el día en la mansión Cullen.

10) Cuando se vayan, dile a Alice que huele a perro.

11) Dile a Alice que Jazz quiere salir con Bella.

12) Quema todo su guardarropas.

13) O mejor... Cámbialo por ropa de segunda mano.

14) Cuando te pregunte por qué lo hiciste, dile que su ropa estaba fuera de temporada y que no tiene sentido de la moda.

15) Cuando Alice te vista, dile que es lo más horrible que hayas visto en tu vida.

16) Empújala de la silla y pregúntale si 'vio' eso venir.

17) Si dice que sí, dile que sus reflejos son patéticos.

18) SI dice que no y te pregunta por qué lo hiciste, dile que es una pésima psíquica.

19) Dile que ella y Emmett hacen una bonita pareja.

20) Dile que Jazz y Bella hacen una pareja aún mejor.

21) Haz planes para organizar una fiesta y no dejes a Alice hacer nada.

22) Decide declarártele a Jasper y arrepiéntete al último momento.

23) Dile a Alice que Jasper está con ella solo para sentirse menos patético.

24) Cuando ella te acuse de mentirosa dile, "Sí, bueno, cuál es tu punto, pixie?".

25) Haz que Jacob se revuelque en la ropa de Alice.

26) Decide ir a saltar por el acantilado.

27) Cuando ella lo 'vea', dile, "Era broma!".

28) Trae a Nessie y a Jake a la casa para que ella no pueda 'ver' nada.

29) Roba todos sus zapatos izquierdos.

30) Esconde todas sus brochas para maquillaje.

31) Toma todas las tapas de maquillaje líquido.

32) Esconde todo en La Push para que no pueda 'verte'.

33) Pinta su amado coche amarillo.

34) Dile que el vestido que lleva puesto la hace ver gorda.

¡¡CUIDADO!! ¡¡PODRÍA HERIRTE!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡CORREEE!!!!!!

35) Vé al armario de Alice con un arma de bolas de pintura.

36) Dile que los colores de su ropa la hacen destacar.

37) Dile que Jasper se fue con María (o conmigo!!)

38) Dile que es una enana... todo el tiempo!

39) Luego, rompe todos sus tacones.

40) Hazle creer que está en el comité del baile de graduación.

41) Dile que el tema de este año para el baile es Halloween.

42) El día anterior al baile, dile que cambiaron de tema...

43)Si pregunta cuál es el nuevo tema, dile "El país de las maravillas".

44) Hazla pensar que puede ganarle a Emmett en una pulseada.

45) Luego hazla apostar una semana de servidumbre.

46) Dale tarjetas de regalo expiradas para todas sus tiendas favoritas.

47) Pregúntale qué estarás haciendo dentro de 5 minutos, cada 10 minutos.

48) Vístete como Alice y corre alrededor cantando "Puedo ver el futuro!".

49) Cada vez que la hagas enojar, grítale "Muérdeme, pixie!"

50) Restriégale ajo por toda la cara, cuando no salga corriendo, dile que no es un vampiro muy convincente.

51) Pregúntale si aprobarás el examen de Historia, o mejor, si te puede pasar las respuestas.

52) Empújala a la luz del sol y pregúntale por qué no se derrite.

53) Cuando te diga que solo las brujas se derriten dile, "Oh! espera, tu no eres una bruja?".

54) Cuando la veas brillar, píntate la cara con glitter y dile, "Ahora sí emparejamos!".

55) Pregúntale a Alice por qué está tan pálida.

56) Pregúntale si no extraña a sus amigos pixies.

57) Sáltale encima y grítale, "Eres el monstruo pigmeo más molesto que existe!".

58) Planea ir a Volterra y decirle a los Volturis que los Cullen están creando un ejército de niños inmortales.

59) Envíale un mensaje a Alice desde el móvil de alguno de los licántropos que diga, "No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo, bebé".

Y la cereza del postre...

60) Muéstrale el mensaje a Jasper.

Advertencia: Cualquiera de estos puntos debe ser realizado en una acción inmediata, justo después de ser leído. Puesto que Alice puede 'ver' vuestros planes. El momento es irrelevante estando en compañía de un licántropo (o un semi-vampiro).

* * *

**HOLA GENTEE!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!**

**LA VERDAD ME DIVIERTO MUCHO HACIENDO ESTAS LISTAS Y TARDO POCO**

**DÍGANME SI QUIEREN MOLESTAR A ALGÚN OTRO CULLEN!!**

**ESTOY PARA SERVIRLES!!**

**EN ALGÚN MOMENTO, CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO,**

**PUBLICARÉ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UN FIC QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO**

**(APENAS LO EMPEZÉ, NI SIQUIERA TIENE NOMBRE XD)**

**BUENO, NOS LEEMOS!!**

**_Grace_ =P**


End file.
